Uzumaki Tech
by Flaming Ghurkin
Summary: Naruto finds his clan's legacy in the Forbidden scroll. Now with his intellect no longer sealed he will show Konoha what a real Uzumaki is capable of. Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, some team 7 bashing (but only at the start). Rated M for violence and possible sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Tech: Chapter 1

Things were finally looking up for one Uzumaki Naruto.

You see he'd managed to complete his 'make up' genin test, that being the theft of the Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) scroll from the Hokage's office with an ease that no one would've expected him to.

Apparently pranking and successfully evading the ANBU for the best part of four years is pretty good stealth training. Especially considering he did so whilst wearing bright neon orange.

Currently however he was rifling through the scroll, looking for an 'Awesome jutsu' to learn.

It was then that the phrase 'Uzumaki-Tech' caught his eye and made him pause for a moment.

'_That's weird... Why would this seal have my name on it..?_' he thought in confusion.

Deciding to do what his did best and stop thinking Naruto proceeded to bite his thumb and swipe some blood on the seal as he poured chakra into it. The blond knew a blood seal when he saw one.

In a poof of smoke a foot long, six inch diameter, glass cylinder with a greyish metallic liquid inside and the word 'Uzu-Nano' in label form on the side of it appeared atop the scroll.

Curiosity overriding reason, Naruto picked up the cylinder and found the end that unscrewed to let the liquid out.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

Suddenly the liquid sprang to life and engulfed the surprised blond whose muffled cries of apprehension and fear quickly died out as the liquid absorbed itself into his body.

**XXXXX_(Some time later)_XXXXX**

Umino Iruka had finally found his wayward student. Unconscious on the ground with an open scroll of seals next to him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Naruto!" Iruka called out to his student, intending to startle him awake.

It didn't work.

There was no response from the boy and as Iruka neared him he had just enough time to say "Naruto are yo..." before being cut off by the shuriken that had embedded themselves in his legs and back.

Stumbling forward to keep his feet Iruka turned to face his attacker... and came face to face with his assistant sensei from the academy, Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki?! W-what're you doing?!" he asked confusion and apprehension colouring his voice.

"What do you think I'm doing Iruka! I'm stealing the scroll and killing the DEMON!" Mizuki yelled, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You're crazy Mizuki. I won't let you hurt my student!" Iruka yelled back, ignoring the pain of his wounds.

"Stop lying to yourself Iruka. The fox killed your parents and that _thing_ is the KYUUBI NO YOKO! (Nine Tailed Demon Fox)"

Iruka was about to yell back but was interrupted by a familiar but somewhat more monotone voice.

"Threat detected. Activating self preservation protocol Alpha." came the monotone voice of a glassy eyed Naruto.

Slowly Naruto looked from Iruka to Mizuki, before focusing on Mizuki.

"Threat identified. Target Acquired. Engaging protocol Alpha: Nano Sphere."

No sooner had he finished speaking than a seemingly living wave of greyish metallic liquid poured out of Naruto before rushing towards a startled Mizuki. Mizuki tried to jump away but the cloud/ swarm/ liquid followed him, speeding up and engulfing him completely.

"Target Neutralised. Assimilating useful knowledge. . . Knowledge acquired, disposing of threat."

Those were the last words Mizuki heard before he was reduced to his constituent atoms.

**XXXXX_(Naruto's Mindscape)_XXXXX**

Naruto sat up slowly and took in his apparently new surroundings.

He wasn't sure what happened after the 'grey stuff' had attacked him but apparently he'd ended up in a sewer... A very strange sewer with red and blue pipes overhead and an ankle deep layer of water on the floor that was eerily still.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto mumbled as he saw only two directions he could head in.

He then froze as he heard feminine giggling coming from straight ahead of him... Seeing no other option he followed the giggling.

After what felt like hours, but was probably a lot less he found the source of the giggling.

It was a girl, about 14 or 15 at a guess, with long crimson hair that flowed down to the small of her back like silk. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry-blossom patterns and she was giggling at something... Giggling which became full blown laughter when she caught sight of him.

Ignoring the fact that she was behind enormous golden bars joined together in the middle by a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it, he marched in the direction of the girl and was about to question her. But he fell down clutching his head as a metallic but strangely soothing voice echoed throughout the 'sewer'.

"Knowledge Restriction, Chakra Disruption and Muscle Atrophication Seals detected... Purging."

Suddenly everything went quiet and dark for Naruto.

The next thing he knew everything he'd learned at the academy made perfect sense. Though some things seemed a little over simplified and he resolved himself to look further into it at a later date... and he was suddenly using words like 'resolve' and 'simplified' that previously would've confused him.

He also just plain felt great!

As if his body hadn't been his until just now and now he was in complete control. He also felt far calmer than he ever had before, despite the strange feeling of ecstasy running through him currently, as if his usually unstable and boundless energy that was always trying to escape his body was now peaceful and content to stay where it was until told to do otherwise.

Of course he still felt as though he had just as much energy, it was just more... mellow.

Just as suddenly as everything went quiet and dark, light and sound exploded back into his senses.

Looking around he noted several distinct changes, that if he were honest with himself he probably wouldn't have noticed before.

The first was that the walls of the 'sewer' -which he now pieced together was most likely his mind- had become cleaner.

Where once there was decrepit fading concrete, there was now clean milky white tiling.

Where once there were pipes of various shapes and sizes with a mixture of blue and red liquid flowing through them, there was now clean pipes of uniform size with blue and red flowing in separate pipes for the most part, though there were still a few where the two mixed.

The most notable change, however, was that there was no longer a constant ankle deep layer of water on the floor, which he could now see was strangely covered in grass... Weird.

"Well that was weird..." Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Not really."

Naruto turned to face the strangely familiar crimsonette behind the bars whom he distinctly remembered was laughing at him... though to be fair, he would've laughed at him to. I mean who in their right mind doesn't know when they're right in their mind?

"Fair point." he replied sheepishly "Anyway... I take it you're Kyuubi?" he asked, though it was clear to the girl that it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." she replied contritely.

"Do you have a name, or is it just 'Kyuubi'?" he asked a curious glint in his eyes.

"Yes I do. My name is Hitomi..." she replied "Not that anyone usually asks." she added under her breath with an annoyed pout.

"O~kay... Well it's nice to finally meet you Hitomi-chan." he said as he walked over to the bars and held out his hand to her through them.

After a brief moment of surprise she tentatively took his hand and shook it. All the while looking rather uncomfortable.

"So..." he started "What exactly just happened?"

"Well, apparently those weird nano-things found a bunch of seals that were restricting everything about you, your mind, your body, hell even your chakra..." she explained "I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner..." she added, looking away from him in embarrassment, a light flush colouring her cheeks.

Naruto hummed at this as he thought back on his life, on the abuse that had been levelled at him, how it all made sense now, how it was patently obvious that he was Kyu- Hitomi's prison and that everything they'd learned at the academy about the kyuubi attack was most likely a fabrication to some extent.

He then decided that he was done being Konoha's punching bag. I mean really, how stupid do you have to be to throw bricks at a prison to try and hurt the prisoner inside... If anything you'll probably break the prison and set the... prisoner... free... shit...

People are idiots.

"I have completed the restoration process and uploaded the data gathered from your former sensei to your data banks Uzumaki-sama. Is there anything else you need?"

Naruto looked up, having realised he'd been staring at the flo- grass for a while now, and turned to face the origin of the metallic, yet somehow simultaneously silky smooth feminine voice, and saw what looked to be a woman made entirely out of porcelain white liquid metal.

She had short shoulder length blue hair, or at least a facsimile there of, and blue eyes that had a slight glow to them. She was also naked... or at least he thought she was... It was hard to tell due to the lack of nipples or discernible womanhood... but he was probably over thinking it... hopefully.

Deciding not to question it he asked the most eloquent and well thought out question his semi-aroused mind could come up with.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I do not have a name as my creator did not give me one. So until such a time as you see fit to name me you may refer to me as 'Uzu' Uzumaki-sama." the now identified -sort of- Uzu replied, seemingly unfazed by the wording of his question.

"O~kay... Well then _what_ are you, Uzu?" he asked. Hitomi now paying attention to the two as she was also curious.

"I am an A.I. An 'Artificial Intelligence' that represents the collective mind of the Nanites inside your body Uzumaki-sama. The Nanites themselves are tiny machines as small as an atom that perform various functions, such as repairing your body and clothes among other things Uzumaki-sama."

"Alright then. So how do I control/ command/ use the Nanites, assuming I can?"

"I am already uploading the relevant information to your data banks Uzumaki-sama. I have also taken the liberty of restoring your muscles by converting most of your baby fat and have enhanced your nervous system to increase your reactions and give you better control of your body Uzumaki-sama."

"Wow... I'm not really sure what to say to that, other than thanks Uzu." he replied "Anyway, I take it I'm unconscious?"

"Hai."

"How long have I been out?"

"Roughly a week." Hitomi butted in. Earning a deadpan look from Naruto.

"I should probably be waking up then."

"Yea, you probably should..." Hitomi trailed off with a sweat drop.

**XXXXX_(Konoha Hospital: room 209)_XXXXX**

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the light. He took a deep breath full of the overly sterile scent all hospitals have as he glanced around the room, seeing what would pass as a standard hospital room... Aside from the fact that Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandiame Hokage himself was sitting at his bedside.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're awake! Iruka told me about Mizuki and asked me to give you this when you woke up." Hiruzen said as he held out a hitai-ate to Naruto. Who took it after sitting up.

"So what exactly did Iruka-sensei tell you?" Naruto questioned groggily.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I already know about the Nanites." Hiruzen reassured.

"Really?!" the blond replied, surprise evident in his voice.

"They were meant to be a gift for you when you became a chuunin, amongst other things..." the aged kage replied sheepishly.

"Oh... Well sorry about that Hokage-Jiji." Naruto replied. It was his turn to be sheepish.

"Anyway, if you're feeling well enough, you should probably head to the academy for team assignments."

"Yea. The council didn't give you too much trouble over that, did they?"

"No, no. I just reminded them that both who becomes a shinobi of konoha and who is on which teams is solely up to the Hokage." Hiruzen replied mirthfully.

"Alright then." Naruto replied as he got up dressed himself in the orange monstrosity that was his tracksuit... before getting an idea.

'_Oi Uzu, could you alter my clothes to look the way I'm thinking right now?_'

'_Of course Uzumaki-sama._' she replied in his mind before he was surrounded by a swarm of Nanites.

Once the Nanites were done they returned to his body and he took off his jacket, tying it around his waist so that it hung down and covered his left thigh, and turned to the Hokage.

"Ja ne Jiji." he said before leaving via the open window. Leaving a pleasantly surprised Hiruzen in his wake.

'_That boy... Always so full of surprises..._' the old man chuckled to himself mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Tech: Chapter 2

Iruka was glad that the graduation ceremony was a public affair. This was mostly because his students had no choice but to shut up when he told them to due to their parents being present... however he was also worried.

The reason he was worried was because a certain blond hadn't arrived yet. That was without even mentioning the fuss that would inevitable be kicked up by the parents once he did... Iruka still found it hard to believe that after all this time they still couldn't tell a scroll from a kunai.

The chuunin was broken from his musings -as was everyone else- by the sound of the door being opened. Followed shortly thereafter by the sound of numerous lower jaws hitting the floor.

Iruka for one was shocked. The boy before them was definitely Naruto, of that he was certain, but he was completely different to what he remembered.

For a start Naruto's formerly sunshine blond hair now looked as though liquid gold had decided to practice defying gravity atop his head. His eyes that were once so full of life were now calculating and intelligent, with a glint of mischief hidden behind it.

The blond wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt which made it very obvious that he no longer had any of his baby fat if the six pack abs were any indication. He also had fingerless black gloves with slightly spiked metal studs adorning the knuckles, which were clearly not just for show if the semi-dried blood on them was any indication. On his legs he wore a pair of knee length denim shorts, below which was a pair of knee high closed toe metal boots with knee guards that consisted of several plates of a strange matte white metal. Around his waist was a sandy brown jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, which was draped over his left thigh.

Iruka also noticed that -contrary to common convention- the boy had his two kunai holsters positioned horizontally across his coccyx, one facing left one facing right, and his shuriken/ ninja tool pouch strapped to his right thigh.

Naruto then proceeded to walk calmly into the room and take a seat next to _Hinata_ of all people before kicking his feet up onto the desk with a dull thud, proving his boots weren't just for show.

As if on some silent cue from Kami himself everyone in the room started chattering and whispering amongst themselves. Hyuuga Hinata herself -having her crush sitting next to her in a skin-tight muscle shirt that left little to the imagination- feints instantly with a slight trickle of blood coming from her nose, much to the embarrassment of her father Hiashi.

Yamanaka Ino immediately starts gossiping with a few of the other girls about perhaps changing targets from Sasuke to Naruto with the other girls agreeing. Her mother was doing much the same with the mothers of Ino's gossip group, wondering what happened to the blond.

Nara Shikamaru and his father Shikaku simply glance at the blond, mutter "Troublesome", and return to napping and looking bored respectively.

Akimichi Choji and his father Choza give the blond a once over glance before returning to their discussion about properly seasoning barbecue pork.

Aburame Shino and his father Shibi simply glanced at the blond with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the front.

Uchiha Sasuke just glared at Naruto for a moment before going "Hn." and returning to his mental debate of which of Itachi's orifices he would shove the sword in first.

Kiba and Sakura were rendered speechless by surprise. Unfortunately Kiba was the first to recover.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe!" came the 'all silencing' yell of one Inuzuka Kiba.

Suddenly the room went quiet as everyone focussed in on the Inuzuka heir and so called 'dobe'.

"It's a public event dumbass." the blond stated casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

This earned a sweat drop from the various clan heads and had Tsume, Kiba's mother and matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, face-palming at her sons stupidity.

"I don't care! They shouldn't let trash like you in this place... and get away from Hinata, she's mine!" came Kiba's retort. Which earned him many raised eyebrows and an angry glare from Hiashi... Hinata's father... who was in the room with them... standing behind Hinata.

"Please... There's more chance of you taking Sasuke up the ass than of you ever getting with Hinata." Naruto replied with a mischievous smirk. Earning snickers from several of the clan heads present, including Kiba's mother. Even Hiashi's lips were curled minutely upwards.

Sasuke was about to interject -read 'Fuck a bitch up'- when...

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT NARUTO-BAKA!"

The room as a whole winced at the volume of Sakura's screech. Naruto just turned his head slowly to look at her -Sakura having stood up to yell at him- causing her to take an instinctive step back as she saw the cold look in his steel blue eyes. A look that promised pain.

"If Sasuke's so great then shouldn't he be defending himself?" came the cold reply.

"You were right, it was worth coming to this." whispered the not quite as bored anymore Shikaku to Choza.

"Alright, that's enough!" Iruka stated forcefully "Now, the team Assignments are as follows. Team 1..." it was at this point that Naruto drowned out Iruka with his own thoughts until.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka stated earning a fangirl squeal of joy followed closely by a loud cry of "WHAAAT!?".

Everyone then turned to face Naruto, who was just sitting there nonchalantly with a konoha hitai-ate having apparently appeared around his waist, acting as a belt. Iruka smirked slightly before continuing on.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." This got a "Yahoo!" from Kiba who then turned to leer at Hinata. Only to whimper in fear at the sight of both Hiashi and Naruto staring him down with cold eyes that promised immense pain should he try anything.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. So finally Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka stated "We will now have a fifteen minute break before your sensei's collect you. Good luck and may Kami have mercy on your souls." Iruka finished with a small smirk before he walked out. Naruto's pranking must really be rubbing off on him.


	3. Chapter 2 Omake

Uzumaki Tech: Chapter 2 Omake 'The Meet & Greet'

Team 7 were sitting on a bench on the roof of the academy in front of their new sensei. He was a tall man with silver, gravity defying hair, the lower half of his face covered with a mask and his left eye covered by his Hitai-ate. Other than that he wore the standard blue shinobi sandals, dark blue jumpsuit and green flak jacket that most Jounin wear.

"So, let's start with some introductions. Pinkie you start." he said lazily without even looking up from the little orange book he was reading. A book Naruto recognised as an 'Adult' book that was basically full of smut and sex as far as he could tell from the things he'd heard.

"Shouldn't you go first sensei? To show us how it's done." Sakura asked.

At this point Naruto raised his hand and gave Kakashi a 'May I?' look. The Jounin just nodded slightly to him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like things and I dislike other things. My dreams for the future... I don't really have any hobbies." the blond stated.

Kakashi just looked at him with slight surprise and a not inconsiderable amount of hope.

"Naruto you Baka, all you told us was your name!" Sakura berated him.

"We've been in the same class for six years. It's not my fault you weren't paying attention..." Naruto trailed off with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kakashi could only look on, anime tears flowing from his one visible eye, and thought one thing to himself.

'_I'm so proud!_'.


	4. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Tech: Chapter 3

Naruto currently found himself standing atop the water, surrounded by his own Kage Bunshin, with a maniacal grin on his face as he systematically tore them down. Despite their greater numbers Naruto was far from worried as he was currently developing his own taijutsu style. Designed specifically to physically cripple and break the opponent with heavy drop kicks to the knees and other equally vicious and debilitating strikes.

It had been two weeks since team placements and the infamous 'Bell Test' as it had become known to Team 7.

(_Flashback._)

_The test had been Naruto's first real opportunity to test his Nanites in the field and he'd ended up using them to discreetly collect the bells whilst simultaneously replacing them with bells made of Nanites. Naturally he'd done this as soon as Kakashi had told them the bells were the objective and no one had noticed._

_Naruto had then proceeded to attempt to get the other two to work with him... They refused._

_When the test ended -once Sakura woke up from her genjutsu induced coma and Sasuke dug himself out of the hole he'd been buried in- Naruto was the only one not tied to a training post._

_After Kakashi explained that the test was a teamwork test he was about to give them one last chance at passing... But was stopped in his tracks when Naruto placed a bell on the head of each of his teammates._

_The three then listened to Naruto explain that he took the bells before Kakashi was even done explaining the test and had them the whole time, proving it by making the bells on Kakashi's waist dissolve into nothingness -dispersing the Nanites into the air-, before stating that if either of them had agreed to work with him he'd have given them a bell and left to find the other._

(_Flashback End._)

After that Naruto had been to see the Hokage who had given him two gifts after Naruto finished explaining about what happened in his mindscape whilst he was unconscious.

The first gift was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

The second gift, and Naruto's personal favourite, was the Sandiame granting him unlimited access to _ALL_ sections of the shinobi library. Discreetly of course.

It had taken Naruto all of an hour to realise the 'hidden benefit' that Kage Bunshin had for someone with his ridiculous chakra capacity as far as training was concerned.

Thusly he'd left several Kage Bunshin at home to read through the various scrolls and books he'd retrieved from the shinobi library.

Now, two weeks later, Naruto had grown exponentially as a shinobi.

He'd read multiple books on tactics, anatomy and poisons. Had discovered that his chakra nature was twofold, an incredibly potent affinity for lightning with a secondary for wind, and had decided to begin training his lightning affinity.

As it stood he'd managed to make a leaf crumple within his first few tries before moving on to crumpling 1 inch thick sheet steel. Currently he could make the steel crumple somewhat, but not to a degree he was satisfied with.

Naruto had also endeavoured to learn everything possible about Fuinjutsu. He had kage Bunshin work on the theory as he found practicing his calligraphy to be quite relaxing and so did it himself. As he was now he could make storage scrolls and explosive tags without even thinking -often doing so to relax in the evening- and had enough speed and competency to use small/ simple seals during battle to a certain degree.

Finally Naruto had acquired a Jian with a grip big enough for both hands and was well on his way to mastering the blade. He'd decided against learning a specific style just yet and had instead trained with the blade until it felt like a part of his very soul. This had given him excellent instincts with the blade as well as taught him to trust said instincts. He was only now beginning to work on a proper form for the style he now called 'The Flow' as he flowed seamlessly from one strike to the next, letting his momentum and instincts guide him.

For the most part Kakashi had left the team to their own devices as far as training was concerned. Only gathering them together to learn of their progress -what little of it there was as Naruto refused to tell him- and to do D-ranked missions, which amounted to doing chores that civilians were too lazy to do themselves.

Ever the opportunist, Naruto had requested that he be allowed to send teams of Kage Bunshin to complete D-ranks en masse as he needed the money and Hiruzen had stated before that there were too many of them for the few genin teams available.

As a result of this Naruto was ploughing through about five D-ranks per day, and at 5000 ryo (roughly £25) per mission he was raking in roughly 175,000 ryo (Roughly £875) a week. This allowed him to move into shinobi accommodation usually reserved for chuunin ranked shinobi -because genin couldn't afford it- and above simply because he could afford it and the landlord of his new apartment couldn't overcharge him because it would be too obvious -that and the guy held no ill will towards Naruto-.

It is for this reason that Naruto was arguably the only genin who didn't complain about having to do D-ranks. It was also because of this that his teammates hated him even more than usual - despite the wakeup call the bell test had provided- and were currently in the process of begging the Sandiame Hokage for a C-rank.

**XXXXX_(Hokage's Mission Office)_XXXXX**

"Please Hokage-sama, we're ready for this." Sakura practically begged.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but your team hasn't completed the requisite 20 D-ranks needed before you can be given a C-rank." Hiruzen replied wearily, having spent the last ten minutes explaining that they couldn't have a C-rank.

"I am an Uchiha. I am more than ready for a C-rank and I _demand_ that you give me one!" came the, more impatient than arrogant, statement of a Sasuke who'd lost his patience (old habits die hard it would seem).

And who subsequently found himself doubled over on the floor, having had the wind knocked out of him by a swift elbow to the stomach from Naruto.

"Don't insult Hokage-sama Sasuke. At least _try_ and act professional." the blond stated flatly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled. Naruto had started referring to him as 'Hokage-sama' in professional settings such as this because in his mind he was just a genin of konoha in such settings and would behave as such... for the most part.

"Mah, Mah Hokage-sama. I think my cute little genin could handle a C-rank." droned Kakashi, not once looking up from his book.

"Well, if you're sure Kakashi, I suppose I could make an exception this once." Hiruzen conceded, noticing the _"This is going to bite you in the ass."_ look that Naruto was giving him "Send in the bridge builder!" he called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! Ghurkin here. Sorry that there wasn't much action (or very much of anything for that matter) in this chapter. But, alas, I must bring you up to date on Naruto's abilities somehow and I refuse to write out every single last training session.**

**Seriously, that shit's boring as all hell to write and even less interesting to read.**


End file.
